Chapter 83
is the eighty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary While Shota Aizawa helps rescuing Class 1-B students, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui arrive at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point. However, they realize that they are too late as Katsuki Bakugo has been captured; Izuku Midoriya continues howling in grief while Mezo Shoji, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Yuga Aoyama try to console him. Fifteen minutes after the League of Villains' attack is over, medical teams arrive to heal the injured students and firefighters extinguish the fires. The Vanguard Action Squad's attack resulted in 27 students receiving injuries and caused the capture of Katsuki Bakugo as well as the disappearance of Ragdoll. The Police Force arrive and immediately arrest Muscular, Moonfish, and Mustard. However, these arrests do not amount to the failure of protecting one student from being kidnapped A day later, there are protests outside of U.A. High School. Within the school, the teachers are having an emergency meeting regarding the League of Villains' attack by their Vanguard Action Squad and the effect it has had. The teachers realize that the time of peace has made them soft which has resulted in the incidents that have transpired; they also acknowledge the League of Villains' threat and their plan to wipe out the current Hero society. Nezu is worried about the prospect of Katsuki becoming a villain since that will jeopardize U.A.'s credibility and cause them to be shut down. Since they are speaking of credibility, Present Mic points out that there is a traitor among them as only the teachers and the Wild, Wild Pussycats knew the location of the training camp. Snipe dismisses this fact since trying to find the traitor will breed mistrust and destroy them from the inside. Nezu declares that he trusts his colleagues and is about to say something regarding the traitor issue, but he is interrupted by All Might's phone, causing All Might to leave the room. Outside the meeting room, Toshinori picks up the phone and talks with Naomasa Tsukauchi. Naomasa tells Toshinori that there has been an unexpected development; they have probably located the League of Villains hideout. Naomasa states that an unrelated investigation two weeks ago had to do with the location of the villains' hideout and asked the building owner who confirmed that one of the people using the building looked similar to the people who captured Katsuki. Naomasa plans a rescue operation after this top-secret intelligence has been verified and asks Toshinori to join the operation. The hero thanks Naomasa for his hard work and plans to get payback once he has found the villains. The next day at a hospital near the training camp, Izuku is recovering from his grievous injuries as a result of his battle with Muscular. Class 1-A arrive to see Izuku; Fumikage apologizes for causing trouble for him during the training camp, but Izuku rebuffs and says that it is his fault for causing them trouble. Izuku asks if all of Class 1-A are here; Tenya Iida informs Izuku that Toru Hagakure and Kyoka Jiro have not regained consciousness from the gas and that Momo Yaoyorozu was also hospitalized due to a serious head injury but regained consciousness yesterday. Notwithstanding Katsuki, all sixteen of them are here. Izuku despairs over being unable to save Katsuki when he was in reach of him and just as Shota said during the Quirk Apprehension Test, his Quirk amounted to nothing at the time, which causes Izuku to spiral into depression. However, Eijiro states that this time they can save him; Eijiro Kirishima and Shoto reveal that at the hospital yesterday, they overheard a conversation between All Might, the Police Force, and Momo; Momo explained that Yosetsu Awase had planted a transmitter she had created onto one of the villains, and handed a device to All Might that will allow him to locate the transmitter. All Might applauded Momo's growth and found her to be worthy of being a hero, asking her to leave the rescue of Katsuki to him. Tenya deduces that Eijiro wants Momo to create a device for themselves so that Class 1-A can track down and rescue Katsuki themselves. Tenya demands that the rescue of Katsuki be left to the Pro Heroes, but Eijiro is tired of being unable to do anything that will make him a Hero and a friend, causing them to get into an argument. After being calmed down by Denki and Tsuyu, although he's fully aware that the matter should be dealt by professionals, Eijiro encourages Izuku to go through with the plan as it will allow him to reach and save Katsuki. Izuku gives Tenya a pleading look, but Tenya is hesitant as he knows fully well about the consequences they will face. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 83